Suffering
by Saba's Reflection
Summary: Relatives, friends, boyfriends and unfamiliar faces left roses on her coffin, where she lay as it came to the last one.' Someone has died, but who? Why has Kisshu come to share the sorrow? Is it his time to die aswell? I&K! R&R!


**Suffering**

* * *

People stood in a queue to bid farewell to someone dear to them.

In front of a chocolate, wooden coffin was a couple. They were probably the parents of the free soul. One held a tissue close to her wet eyes as she clutched onto the second's arm, who remained untouched by this atmosphere. He kept on a straight face, he kept strong for everyone else when they couldn't.

"I didn't want to see you grow up, I couldn't bear losing you... But now I have lost you."

"What will we do without her?"

The lost mother cried into her husband's chest, as he stared into the distance, not really knowing what to do.

"I... I don't know."

Momomiya Shintaro left a red rose on her chest as he and his wife walked off silently. The people in the queue only stared at the couple in black, only to frown and stare at their own two feet. Next was probably the poor girl's friends.

The four stood together, closing their eyes and living the memories... The memories they had shared with her during the period that she was alive. The youngest of them cried into her hands, only to be comforted by one with glasses. Another left her rose and ran past the queue of people, only to be followed by the rest of them. A teenager and his guardian stood forward, frowning at the beautiful corpse that lay before them.

"It's all my fault... I shouldn't of continued my father's work... It was the end of you!"

"Ryou! It's not your fault, it's no one's fault. What happened was for the best."

Shirogane Ryou shook his head as he too, left a rose. He glanced at her untouched beauty once more before turning his back on her.

"Iie... Iie... It wasn't for the best... It wasn't."

Relatives, friends, boyfriends and unfamiliar faces left roses on her coffin, where she lay as it came to the last one.

"Sayonara... Don't forget me."

Aoyama Masaya left a rose below her feet as he walked past. When the last person in the queue made sure nobody was around, he threw off his abnormally large hat and big coat.

"Koneko-chan! Ichigo... Why did you die? Why? It's all my fault... For loving you..."

* * *

_Kisshu slept roughly, sweat dripping down his face and his eyes shut tight. Then, when a scream was heard he opened his eyes instantly, only to jump at Taruto's presence._

_"Baka! What are you doing here?"_

_"It's Pai, he's going to kill that girl you like!"_

_"Nani?"_

_"It's true! He told him to!"_

_Deep Blue told him to. Kisshu jumped out of his bed as he gave a desperate glance at Taruto before vanishing._

_"Kisshu..."_

* * *

"I should of known he was going to! I could of saved you!"

Tears slid down Kisshu's cheek as he banged his fist against a wall. He then looked down at the victim he put in danger... Momomiya Ichigo...

* * *

_"Pai! Don't!"_

_"Kisshu! What are you doing here?"_

_"Shut up! Why do you want to kill my Koneko-chan?"_

_"It's for the best!"_

_"It isn't!"_

_"Well, you're too late!"_

_Ichigo stirred as sweat built up around her face at an incredible speed. She groaned and kept turning._

_"What did you do?!"_

_"Simple. I poisoned her!"_

_Ichigo's eyes burst open instantly as she sat up. She then fell back as Kisshu caught her._

_"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up!"_

_"Hmm? Kisshu?"_

_"Koneko-chan!"_

_Kisshu smiled, that was until Ichigo fell limp in his arms._

_"Iie..."_

_Ichigo let out one last breath before she stopped breathing._

_"Ichigo..."_

* * *

Kisshu moved a strand of hair away from Ichigo's face as he kissed her above her eyes, and another on her lips. He put on his disguise again and headed towards the exit, anger built up inside, only to feel a sharp pain go through his heart.

"Ah!"

Kisshu fell onto his knees, as he coughed up blood. He looked at where his heart once was beating furiously, only to see a dagger had taken its place. His dagger.

"You..."

Kisshu managed to cough up. Pai only looked down on him, with a satisfied expression on his face.

"That's for loving a human!"

Pai pulled the dagger out as Kisshu fell forwards. He looked at Pai teleport himself out, and knew what had come.

"I guess my time has come now, hasn't it, Koneko-chan?"

Kisshu smirked at the brief image of Ichigo in front of him, but this time, she was happy to see him. Kisshu took one last breath as he closed his eyes slowly.

"Aishiteru, Ichigo..."


End file.
